


Stranger Danger

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Roommates, Thiam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: When Liam returns to the dorms with some groceries and sees a hot guy wandering the hallway outside of his room, he immediately thinks that he must be his roommate, Mason’s new boyfriend, who he has yet to meet. So he invites him inside and starts getting to know him until Mason returns. There’s just two little problems with this - 1: The more they talk, the more Liam is attracted to him, and 2: Mason shows up an hour later with his boyfriend Corey, so who the fuck is this guy?!





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt by Colby, thank you so much ♥

It was a bad idea, going to buy groceries all by himself. What was he thinking? And better: What was _Mason_ thinking?

As Liam’s best friend since kindergarten he should know what happens when Liam goes out shopping. The whole reason they live together is so that his mom Jenna can sleep at night, knowing that her baby boy has a responsible adult living with him (okay and maybe because Mason is Liam’s favourite person).

 

Liam stumbles out of the elevator, trying to balance the two bags in each hand and packet under his right arm. All on his own he had bought way too much stuff and after he forgot the shopping list they had made, it was kind of a guessing game anyway.

At least this time he is pretty sure he has bought milk and eggs. _Or did I?_

 

The blonde boy is so busy not dropping anything and simultaneously trying to reach his keys out of his jeans pocket that he sees the guy hanging around in the hallway when he stands directly in front of him – and their apartment. He has dark hair, a healthy tan and arms to die for.

_Right, Mason’s new boyfriend! What was his name again? Cody? No... Corey!_

 

“Oh hi, is Mason not there yet? Sorry that I am late, but I really thought he would be here by now”, Liam carefully shifts the bags in search of his key, “could you hold this for me?” with that he shoves two bags into Corey’s arms.

“Uhh... okay.”

“Come on, we can go in, I am sure Mason will be home soon. His professor likes to over share, you know?”

“Actually, I am not... oh, okay...”

Liam already opened the door, not having heard the words.

The two boys step into the apartment and Liam goes straight for the kitchen, Corey on his tail with the other bags.

“I am Liam, by the way. Mason’s best friend and obviously roommate. It’s so nice to finally meet you! Even if I feel like I know you already. Mason just can’t stop talking about you.” _And he really didn’t exaggerate when he said you were hot..._

Corey looks rather surprised. “Oh? He talks about me?”

Liam laughs “Of course! That boy is totally smitten, I’ve never seen him that happy. Where did you two meet again?”

 

He starts to unpack the groceries, feeling Corey’s eyes in his back.

 

When everything is stowed away, Liam is sure about two things:

First, Corey is a really, really nice guy.

Second, he is really, really hot.

_Shit._

 

They sit on the sofa, talking about music – who would have thought Mason could find someone with decent taste in bands for once? - when the door opens and said Mason comes in, followed by a lanky, dark haired boy with a shy expression on his face.

“Hey Li. Hey... Theo? What are you doing here?”

_Theo? What the hell?_

 

“I came by to ask about our group project in psychology next week.”

Mason’s eyes widen “Oh my god, I am sorry. Totally forgot about that! I hope Liam kept you good company while I was out?”

“That he did”, Theo smiles, eyes never leaving Liam’s face, “very good company indeed.”

 

“Wait a moment. So you are not Corey? Mason’s new boyfriend?” Liam still needed confirmation.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Oh, I tried, believe me, but you just wouldn’t stop talking”, Theo chuckles fondly.

The boy behind Mason steps forward “Actually _I am_ Corey, hi” he says, followed by a shy wave.

“Oh thank god!” Liam blurry out, earning confused looks from the others “I mean, it would have been pretty awkward, if Theo was your boyfriend.”

“I agree, but why do _you_ think that?” Mason is, besides his confusion, obviously very entertained by the whole situation.

“Well because would have stolen him from you”, Liam grins with a mixture of confidence and embarrassment “we clearly make the better couple! He like _good_ music.”

 

Theo clears his throat “So, I can take it that you would say yes, if I asked you out – hypothetically, I mean?”

“ _Hypothetically_ , I would say, let’s go on a date right now.”

 


End file.
